


Развлеченье ко двору

by Glololo



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Фуги не было так долго, а теперь она наконец-то вернулась, и Ирис хотелось лишь обнимать, целовать и никогда больше ее не отпускать.





	Развлеченье ко двору

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entertaining the Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581453) by [WotanAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis). 



> Можно прочитать на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6771716

Архонт Шпилей и Владычица Ярусов Ирис оглядела Зал Вознесения с высоты своего каменного трона. Средоточие ее власти располагалось на вершине Шпиля, однако гостей она предпочитала принимать здесь, у его подножья. На другом конце круглого зала растерянно толпились просители в ожидании, когда Владыка будет готова выслушать их. Они держались подальше от светящихся на разбитом полу рун, ведь не зря говорят, что если ступить на них без дозволения Архонта, последует мгновенная смерть. Ирис не давала почвы для этих слухов, но и не спешила их опровергать. Пусть знают свое место. Шестеро охранников в начищенной до блеска бронзе выстроились вдоль стены и помогали держать людей в очереди: в конце концов, руны — это просто руны, а охрана могла навредить вполне реально.

Вершительница Калио докладывала о путешествии по Ярусам, но Ирис особо ее не слушала. Жизнь шла своим чередом, насколько это было вообще возможно, и по большей части Калио и другим Вершителям доводилось иметь дело с будничной рутиной, с которой Ирис и сама сталкивалась десятки, если не сотни раз раньше, когда еще служила Суду. 

— И затем... да, вот. Особенно запомнился один случай, — говорила Калио.

— М? Рассказывай.

— Несколько месяцев назад случилась буря — обычная, не как твоя — и разрушила часть забора истицы. Она не заметила этого, как и ответчик, зато появившийся пролом понравился стаду ответчика.

— Догадываюсь, к чему всё идет.

— Ага, — кивнула Калио. — Стадо ответчика вышло за забор и устроило пастбище на чужой земле. Только спустя несколько недель истица заметила это и потребовала компенсации за незаконное землепользование. 

Ирис вздохнула: 

— То есть, истица не следила за забором, а ответчик — за своим скотом?

— Верно. Будь крестьяне хоть немного разумнее, мне не пришлось бы даже вмешиваться, но их мелочность и злоба взяли верх. Как и всегда, впрочем.

— И что ты сделала?

— Заставила ответчика платить за ремонт забора. Это меньше, чем хотела истец, но больше, чем заслужила.

— Ясно. Не вижу, чем это дело так интересно, — заметила Ирис.

— Они оба пришли ко мне перепуганные до смерти, — ответила Вершительница. — Думали, что я казню их на месте за халатность.

— И почему же они так думали?

— Даже не знаю, — лицо Калио не дрогнуло.

— Вот-вот. На этом всё?

— Эм... — Калио замешкалась и кинула взгляд на толпу за спиной. — Да, это всё.

Один за другим просители расступились, как косяк рыбы перед акулой, освобождая путь женщине. Алой Фурии. Грязная и замызганная кровью, она прошла мимо них к трону так уверенно, будто придворный этикет не для нее писан. Впрочем, так оно и было.

— Что ж, продолжим потом? — уточнила Калио.

— Все свободны! — крикнула Ирис.

Один за другим просители покинули Зал Вознесения. Одни недовольно бормотали под нос и жаловались, другие же наоборот с радостью спешили подальше от покрытой шрамами Алой Фурии. Совсем скоро в зале не осталось никого кроме нее, Ирис и шестерых бронзовых стражей.

Взобравшись на трон и усевшись к Ирис на колени, Фуга тесно прижалась и потерлась о железный нагрудник с такой страстью, с какой обычно кидалась в резню, а затем поцеловала. Ее губы тоже отдавали кровью. 

Одна охранница застонала, но на нее никто не обратил внимания.

Фуга прервала поцелуй и уже было отстранилась, но за недели разлуки Ирис совсем истосковалась и так сильно хотела еще, что продолжала раз за разом касаться ее губ мелкими поцелуями.

— Жду отчет, — насытившись, произнесла наконец Ирис с улыбкой.

— Да хрень какая-то, — фыркнула Фуга. — Пачка отчаявшихся бандитов с дерьмовым оружием и без какой-либо подготовки, только петушились почем зря. Так что мы с девочками дали им фору, чтоб было поинтереснее. 

— Ну и?

— Ну, один остался выиграть время, я его в подвал закинула. А остальные... бегали недостаточно быстро.

— Похоже, ты заслужила свои кольца.

Фуга провела пальцем по броне Ирис:

— Уверена, даже больше, чем кольца, — и Ирис вновь прижалась к ее губам.

— «Заслужила» тут не вполне уместно, но... ты права.

Фуга растянула губы в ухмылке и соскочила с трона, тут же ухватила кожаную рубаху за края и стащила ее через голову, открыв взгляду свое мускулистое, покрытое шрамами тело, после чего откинула ее в сторону и пригладила перья в волосах.

— Ого! Отлично, — воскликнула одна из стражниц.

Фуга хищно оскалилась, уставилась своими разноцветными глазами на молодую девушку и, вальяжно покачивая бедрами, подошла к ней вплотную. Прижавшись голой грудью к ее бронзовой кирасе и глядя прямо в глаза, елейно прошептала: 

— Хочешь что-то сказать, а?

— Никак нет!

— Никогда не видела голых женщин раньше?

— Эм... Пару раз, — ответила та с выражением, очень похожим на глупую искренность.

— Ох, так ты опытная? — промурчала Фуга. — Хочешь присоединиться?

— Эм... — охранница начала заикаться и покраснела.

— Всё, хватит! — вмешалась Ирис. — Стража, пока что свободны.

Шестеро охранников поспешили убраться из зала, и Фуга, упершись руками в бедра, проследила за ними взглядом.

— Ну и зачем портить всё веселье, она же ничего такая. Впервые в карауле?

— Нет, но впервые видит тебя.

Фуга скинула ботинки и вылезла из штанов.

— Так-то лучше, — вздохнула она, стоя совершенно обнаженной посреди Зала Вознесения.

Ирис замерла в восхищении, не в силах отвести взгляда: Фуга — подтянутая, со следами сражений на коже и не то чтобы сильно фигуристая — была вне традиционных представлений о женской красоте. И все же Архонт выбрала именно ее из сотен невинных красавиц, к ней тянуло несмотря ни на что. Может, дело в том, что Ирис просто нравились шрамы и мускулы, а может, беспардонный характер Фуги затмевал все недостатки.

Оставив одежду на полу, Фуга вернулась к трону. Облаченная в богато украшенную железную броню с шелковой накидкой поверх, Ирис поднялась ей навстречу, обняла и поцеловала на этот раз медленнее, но не менее страстно. Встретившись языками, они принялись хаотично лизать и гладить друг друга. Прекратив наконец поцелуй, Фуга опустилась ниже, потерлась носом о шею, и Ирис рвано вдохнула, возбуждаясь от грубых прикосновений обветренных губ.

— Ты, мать твою, холодная.

— А я-то думала, ты будешь слишком занята и не заметишь.

— Это как, по-твоему, надо течь, чтобы не заметить сраной брони между нами?

— Ну ладно, раз ты так просишь.

Отстегнутая накидка сама опала на каменный пол, но вылезти из брони с бесконечным количеством застежек и ремешков, расстегнуть которые Фуга вызвалась сама, оказалось чуть сложнее. Ирис замерла, как статуя, и шевелилась лишь когда надо было расстегнуть то или это крепление. Наконец красиво переливающаяся броня рухнула на пол и открыла нательное белье — мешанину лоскутов из хлопка и кожи. Оно было не таким красивым, как доспехи, но хорошо справлялось со своей главной задачей и защищало тело от холодного металла. 

С радостью стащив с себя последний кусок одежды, Ирис осталась, как и Фуга, голышом: высокая, темнокожая и почти такая же мускулистая, как и Фуга, разве что шрамов поменьше. Просто Ирис предпочитала защищаться от противников тяжелой броней, а Фурия безмерно гордилась своими боевыми отметинами. 

Фуга опять крепко прижалась к ее губам, ведь теперь одежда не мешала ощутить каждый уголок ее мощного тела и чувствовать такой возбуждающий жар кожи. Они стояли перед троном, освещенные сиянием рун Шпиля, и жадно сосались. Ее не было целых несколько недель, а теперь она наконец-то вернулась, и Ирис хотелось лишь обнимать, целовать и никогда больше ее не отпускать. 

Согнутым коленом Фуга потерла Ирис между ног, и та отозвалась мягким стоном в губы. Фуга слишком торопила события, и Ирис даже была бы против, если бы все ее протесты не потонули в удовольствии. Даже вжимаясь в бедро, Ирис силилась продолжать поцелуй, хоть и выходило с трудом. Так хотелось остаться губами у губ, а бедрами стиснуть Фугу сильнее и двигаться туда-сюда, оставляя на коже влажные следы, но не вытерпев и всё же прервавшись, Ирис ухватилась покрепче и принялась сама с довольным мычанием расцеловывать шею и плечи, теснее прижалась к бедру, которым Фуга всё еще продолжала тереть ее, захныкала и застонала, чувствуя себя наконец такой живой после долгой тоскливой разлуки.

Откинувшись прямо на каменный пол посреди светящихся рун, Ирис растянулась на спине, а Фуга нависла сверху и легко скользнула умелыми пальцами по влажным складкам, потирая и гладя их. Ирис казалось, что уже от этих движений по всему телу расходится пламя. Фуга была не особо ласковой любовницей, но, чтобы дразнить с Ирис, этого хватало с избытком. С несвойственной нежностью она провела по влажной чувствительной коже так, что наслаждение поглотило Ирис целиком и заставило ее стонать сильнее, она сама не заметила, как начала двигаться навстречу рукам и направлять их. Но Фуга не купилась и продолжала играть с ней где и как хотелось — Ирис оставалось лишь сдаться и принять неотвратимо нарастающее удовольствие. 

Она похотливо выгнулась, по мощному темному телу растеклось пламя, и жар наслаждения в один миг поднял ее в воздух и швырнул об землю. Фуга легко скользнула двумя пальцами внутрь, вырвав резкий вздох, но не стала трахать быстро, как раньше, а повела ими неторопливо, почти даже любовно, поглаживая ее с такой мягкостью, какой Ирис никогда раньше не ощущала. 

— Ты просто прелесть, — прошептала Фуга и поспешила уточнить: — В хорошем смысле! А не как обычно.

К удивлению, на лице Фуги красовался румянец. Дабы развеять неловкость, которая могла ее побеспокоить, Ирис приподнялась и вжалась в губы так, что та перестала двигать рукой и поцеловала в ответ. Сладкий момент продлился недолго, как и всегда, но Ирис стало не до жалоб, когда пальцы внутри нее заскользили снова, то и дело сгибаясь, и удовольствие завибрировало по телу. 

Вынув пальцы, Фуга провела ими выше, и Ирис охнула, прижалась так тесно, что заныло тело. Фуга теребила ей грубо, неистово танцуя пальцами вокруг и вдоль. Чистейшее наслаждение накрывало с головой и не давало сопротивляться, с каждым мгновением отчаянно жадные движения Фуги приближали оргазм всё ближе — казалось, что ей он нужен даже больше, чем самой Ирис. По всему телу, каждому мускулу полыхали огни. Было безумно охота кончить от того, как ловко Фуга играет с ней.

Она дрожала, вздыхала и стенала, а Фуга всё не останавливалась и продолжала тереть нежную кожу, Ирис завыла, совсем выбившись из сил и задыхаясь, и наконец резко вскрикнула. Всё тело тряслось, нечленораздельные стоны блаженства срывались с губ, пока оргазм не задул все огни, оставив после себя глубокое удовлетворение сексом. Ирис дышала часто и широко улыбалась, и тело покалывало от еще не до конца ушедшего удовольствия. Фуга отняла ладонь и провела влажным пальцем по телу:

— Кажется, тебе понравилось.

— М-мх, — лишь и ответили ей.

— Моя очередь.

Прежде чем Ирис успела хоть что-то сказать, Фуга вскочила и нависла над ней, влажной промежностью почти прижавшись к ее рту, и с ухмылкой одарила взглядом свысока Плотный запах ее возбуждения ударил в нос, и Ирис пришлось удержать себя, не высунуть язык и не лизнуть; она могла бы достать, но Фуга тут же бы поднялась.

— Так хочешь мою щель?

— А ты хочешь кончить? — парировала Ирис, и Фуга захохотала:

— Я так не играю!

— Хочу лизать тебе, и ты тоже хочешь, так что иди давай сюда.

— Фу, — цыкнула Фуга, — никакой романтики.

Она медленно опустилась ниже, и Ирис легко прихватила ее складки губами, ощущая какая она мокрая, расцеловала их, вырвав сдавленный стон. Желая ощутить ее вкус, она высунула язык и провела им так, что с блаженным вздохом Фуга двинула бедрами и вжалась в рот. С удовольствием сжав ее крепче в объятиях, Ирис принялась водить языком вверх и вниз и вскоре ощутила, как влага Фуги течет по языку и стекает вниз по рту и щеке. 

Со стонами потираясь о ее губы, Фуга открыто ухмылялась, и Ирис ухватила ее крепче за бедра: чтобы зафиксировать на месте и прижать щель ближе ко рту. Она принялась вырисовывать высунутым языком линии и круги на нежной коже, чувствуя, как сидящая над ней Фуга дрожит, поцеловала ее глубоко, зарывшись носом и введя язык внутрь. Ей показалось, что весь Зал Возвышения задрожал от довольных стонов. Ирис крутила и вертела шустрым языком, лизала и прихватывала губами, и от малейшего движения кончиком Фуга стонала и выгибалась, потеряв контроль над своим покрытым шрамами телом.

Ирис отстранилась на мгновение, чтобы вздохнуть, и от запаха Фуги кругом пошла голова, а по телу прошла дрожь удовольствия, которую та не могла не ощутить. Она поспешила снова поцеловать ее и погрузила язык глубоко внутрь, и Фуга бесстыдно завозилась на его кончике, застонала и завздыхала, переполненная удовольствием. Ирис целовала, лизала, приближая ее к концу, и ей так нравилось всё это, что отчасти не хотелось дать Фуге кончить, хотелось целовать и сжимать ее целую вечность, бесконечно ощущать, как ее смазка течет в рот.

Увы, это было невозможно, и Фуга кончила с таким криком, что наверняка ее услышали по ту сторону дверей, яростно задвигалась на ее лице, задыхаясь от яркого кайфа, но сама Ирис едва заметила ее дикий оргазм и продолжала давить, лизать и сосать, подбавляя удовольствия.

— Хватит! — выдохнула Фуга, когда оргазм наконец сошел. — Хватит.

Ирис оставила последний, чувственный поцелуй на восхитительной щели и отстранилась, давая Фуге встать на нетвердые ноги. Она поднялась с каменного пола следом, обняла ее и притянула для очередного поцелуя.

— Ты вкуснее меня, — озвучила мысли Фуга, когда поцелуй разорвался.

— Да? Это всё, что ты хочешь сказать? — и та ухмыльнулась:

— Я правда обожаю, когда ты вся мокрая от… меня, но лучше бы тебе умыться перед выходом ко двору.

— И одеться, пожалуй, тоже, — неохотно согласилась Ирис, думать о железной броне и плотном подлатнике после жарких прикосновений кожи к коже ну просто невыносимо.

— Ну, а вдруг ты дашь начало новой моде, кто знает? 

Ирис улыбнулась и взяла Фугу за руку, привычно переплела пальцы.

— Останься, — сказала она. Фуга закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. 

— Не начинай. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, не играю в отношения.

— Можно попробовать хоть на недельку. Ну или на месяц. Как пойдет.

— Слушай, я люблю тебя и всё такое. Правда. Но люблю в своей манере и не смогу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

— А почему ты так в этом уверена?

Фуга смотрела в ее глаза долгое, неприятное мгновение.

— Месяц, говоришь?

— Да. Но только если ты хочешь.

— А потом?

— Посмотрим.

— Ладно, — ухмыльнулась она. — Кто знает, может, что-то и выгорит.

— Может быть, — кивнула Ирис и запечатлела на ее губах поцелуй.


End file.
